Users of mobile devices (e.g., cell phones) often desire to retrieve data (e.g., Web pages) from a centralized computer (e.g., a server). A common technique for a mobile device to retrieve data from a centralized computer is to generate and send a data request that causes a connection to be established between the mobile device and the centralized computer. The centralized computer may then assemble the data that is responsive to the data request and send the data to the mobile device in a data response. The mobile device can present the data to a user once the data arrives.
Unfortunately, mobile devices often have relatively limited display sizes. For example, while many personal computer displays are about seventeen inches in diagonal, many mobile device displays are about four inches in diagonal. Thus, if a centralized computer sends a data response to a mobile device that is typically sent to a personal computer, the data will typically fill many display screens. The user, however, is typically still able to access the data by using a scrolling technique. Of course, the responsive data could be so large that it would even overflow a personal computer display.